


Revenge

by Greekgeekofmlp



Series: Scary stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cussing, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Macabre, Original Fiction, Other, Racial slurs, Scary, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greekgeekofmlp/pseuds/Greekgeekofmlp
Summary: Legit, read the title.





	Revenge

**A/N: This story has a good amount of swears, along with derogatory terms, so please be wary!!! They** **_do_ ** **serve a purpose, just to show how prejudiced and disrespectful he is and I do apologize! Also, this is not for those with weak stomachs. Enjoy!**

She perched herself up on the cylindrically sloping roof, awaiting her victim. Her veins were aflame with the adrenaline, and her eyes constantly dilating.  _ There he is. _

He leisurely strolled up the cobblestone pathway, hands in his breeches, happy to arrive home. She swooped down, her carmine cloak billowing behind her at her sudden descent. Landing in a crouch and lifting herself back to her full height, and pointed her gleaming knife at the startled man. There was one question that played on her tongue: “Where is Ardent?” The seemingly fully grown man trembled before her.

“Th-that’s me.”

He seemed handsome enough, chestnut locks stuck up in some places and tumbled down gracefully in others. Though, the fear really didn't suit his sapphire blue eyes. She noted that his skin had, from what she could tell, paled three shades from somewhere between a honey and a warm ivory to a porcelain.

    A menacing smile spread across her plump lips, and she lowered her dagger. Her gloved hand raised to his ear and pulled him to the edifice. He didn't show much struggle, and stayed close as to not feel the hot ripping pain of having his ear pulled.

  She dragged him inside and turned around to close and lock the door. She twirled herself back around to face him. He was on his knees, tears starting to bubble over, and he whimpered to her, “What did I do?”

Her smile grew wider and she lifted the dagger back to his throat.

“You  _ know _ what you did, you sick fuck.”

She applied pressure to the dagger, now piercing his cheek, and dragging it down. “You know what you did to my  _ pure, innocent _ sister, who  _ never _ did anything wrong to you.” Another wave of horror flooded through his system.

“What do y-you mean?” he quivered, some his tears now mixing with the thick liquid dripping from his wound.

She couldn’t help it, she doubled over laughing in anger from his apparent ignorance. By the time she regained her composure, she looked up to see him gripping his own arms so tightly that his fingernails dug into his skin, creating a stinging sensation in his flesh, to the point where he bled.

She lowered the hood that she had managed to keep up, revealing her complexion that he didn’t expect in the slightest.

“You fucking nigger bitch!”

It was true. She was, in technicality, a slave but her ”masters” were kind enough to treat like she was a real person - which she was. She had relatively clear skin tinted a light cocoa, and large, dazzling, hazel eyes. She had medium length hair colored brown sugar that was loose, shaggy, and nappy. She had on a carefully crafted, tight fit, sleeveless pantsuit she’d designed herself, but gave way enough in order to easily move around for situations like this.

To say she was attractive wasn’t a lie, but it was hard to feel that way when she threatened you with death… unless you were this racially prejudiced idiot.

“Well, I might as well do to you what I did to her.” A spiteful smirk played on his lips, and he lunged a hand out. In one swift movement, she grabbed his wrist, unsheathed her blade, and stuck it where you’d find a bright blue vein popping out.

He screamed, and collapsed, cradling his arm which was now pouring crimson, staining his ivory shirt. She bent over and removed the sharp object, making him yelp.

“Haven’t you any respect?” she spat as she raised back up intimidatingly.

“Fuck you, bitch,” he gasped out through the blood gagging him. Anger flicked back up in her, and she could feel its effects on her surroundings.

The room dropped at least ten degrees, and some of the candles that were at a further distance were flickering so violently that they were almost put out, but the ones closest were extinguished.

“What?” she hissed, trying to keep her fury in check, but it was already taking tolls on her body. She felt that under her lips, her teeth were sharpening, and could feel the creaking pain of her fingers stretching out and her fingernails honing and merging into her skin. She knew that her eyes were almost darkened to black, and her scleras were ebony. 

At this point, the offensor was struggling for each breath in the frigid thirty three degrees, gawking at what he previously thought was nothing but some property that couldn’t hurt him turn into the monstrosity before him - compositioned just so that it looked like a killing machine.

She was no longer in control, but she didn’t mind. Almost relieved, she let her rage take the reins. She - no,  _ it _ \- raised its hand as if it were about to direct a marionette, and quickly curled it into a tight fist. He yelled and convulsed in pain, it felt as if everything was burning, and he could’ve sworn that his eyes were melting out of his head.

“Do you regret what you did, now?” the creature growled.

“Fuck you!” he bellowed through howls of agony. Its set of gleaming teeth were set in a snarl, but was startled by a shrill shriek from the door.

It seemed that a neighbor had finally come to check what this ruckus was about.

“Don’t tell a soul and leave now, and you don’t get hurt.” The woman shut her mouth and vigorously nodded, and dashed away. The older sisters lowered hand, shot out ropes of darkness, guiding them to wrap around the man. He was held in place, and the burning stopped, only to be replaced by a different source. The tendrils that had snaked around him began to crawl up his nostrils, in his mouth, and into his ears.

The ones in his mouth crept all the way through his digestive system, and began wrapping around his thighs on the outside; the ones in his ears cocooned his brain, ready to squeeze it into nothing; and the ones in his nostrils filled his lungs, suffocating him.

It steadily applied pressure in the digestive tract, stretching him out, so now he look bloated. A muffled cry came from him.

“Shhhh.” A smile was promptly placed on its face, enjoying his great displeasure. It waved its hand in a goodbye manner, and all at once, his brain was split into ten sections, and he was ripped apart from the inside out.

Blood splattered everywhere,  and he was marred beyond recognition.

Satisfied, it was reduced back to normal, and she fell on her knees. She slowly got up and began walking out, closing her cloak and putting her hood back up, slightly embarrassed at how carried away she’d gotten.

The next day, the scene was found and the police concluded that, yes, it Mr. Ardent.

The news eventually reached Rose, her younger sister.

“Mary, thank you, but what the hell?” she asked embracing her sister tightly.

“Firstly, you’re welcome. Secondly, I couldn’t help it, I got a little carried away.” Rose chuckled lightly, and pulled away.

“Of course you did,” she said playfully. “Anyways, I think Sally is waiting in the parlor with the Mrs.”

“For what?”

“Well, from what she told me, the mistress is taking us out for fabrics so we can make our own dresses.” despite treating them like real people, the widow still had to keep it secret, so when they did nice little things like this, she could only get them fabric.

“How much?” was Mary’s immediate response.

“For Sally and me, five yards. But because of the fiasco you pulled last night, she’s letting you get an extra couple yards.” Envy laced the fourteen year old’s voice. Mary chortled and wrapped her arm delicately around her sister’s supple waist, and guided them to the parlor.


End file.
